I Dream a Dream
by Emeralden Rapley
Summary: the X-men are out at a mall when they see two people they thought long dead. Slash, Fem-slash, and umm other stuff i dont know yet.


1

I dream a dream

Disclaimer: i do not own unfortunately. I also do not own the song Scars that belongs to papa roach.

Summary: the X-men are out at a mall when they see two people they thought long dead.

Pairing: Bobby/John, Wolverine/Scott, Piotr /Warren, Rogue/Kitty, Storm/ Phoenix ( in the future)

Warning: Amnesia, Angst, dark themes, resurrection of the Phoenix,

* * *

Unexpected occurence

It was a beautiful summer day when the X-men had all decided to go to the mall. Piotr held Warren's hand as they all entered the mall. It's been two years since the event's of alcatraz and the fight with the Phoenix and everyone had went through some change's. Bobby and Marie had broke up, Bobby was so upset about the death of John he had broken down. He had screamed about everything being his fault. He cried the wrongs he had inflicted upon the John. Piotr had proceeded to beat Bobby until the boy was unconscious. He had been close friends with John and to hear the thing's Bobby had said made him snap. Piotr still after two years couldn't really get along with Bobby, he had used John and had broken him. Piotr looked over at Bobby as he walked in with them. No one really had forgiven him, but they had decided to give another chance. Piotr watched as Bobby smiled slightly. Bobby hadn't ever really smiled after John died, and Piotr couldn't help but feel glad. He wanted Bobby to suffer for his actions. John's background was not a very good one, it was a nightmarish one that made piotr blood boil. He was pulled out of his musing by Warren pulling him and bobby over the food stand.

"Come on let's go order the food first." Warren said smiling. Piotr couldn't help but smile and let him be dragged. He noticed Bobby tense slightly and smirked. Bobby and he only ever interacted unless forced to or on missions. He couldn't blame Bobby either. That night wasn't the only night he had attacked Bobby. He had taken it upon himself to inform Bobby of John's past before the mansion and he enjoyed watching Bobby's face when he compared Bobby to the human traffickers, and Pimp's among other people that had hurt John. Oh he relished in it and he still reminded Bobby of it till this day, never letting Bobby near the kid's with even a smidgen of John's background in there own. He even took it a step further to keep every Australian away from him as well.

"Okay so what do you guy's want, i don't know about you but I'm craving a Big Mac with a Vanilla smoothie and churro." Piotr said, he smirked when he heard Bobby hiss. That was always John's favorite and usual order, he never changed. It was good actually. But he wasn't prepared for a familiar laugh from behind him.

"Wow that is the exact order i made. Well great minds think alike and so does the taste buds." said the voice with a laugh. Piotr turned on his heal's and saw standing before him with a bright smile on his face, a nasty scar was visible on his head as he looked at piotr. John blinked suddenly.

"Oh were are my manner's my name is St. John Allerdyce." he said holding out his hand. Piotr couldn't help but obey as he stared still before forming words.

"Oh I'm Piotr Rasputin. And this is my boyfriend Warren Worthington the third. And that guy there is Bobby Drake." Piotr said with a smile. But inside he was raging with question's. didn't John remember them. At the mention of there names John gasped and his eyes went wide.

"You from the X-men Piotr Rasputin. Oh my god. This is so cool. I can't believe I'm standing here shaking hands with Colossus and Angel. Oh my god can i have your autograph." John said searching something in his pocket. Piotr smiled as he realized he didn't mention Bobby in his rant. He looked to Warren who came to the same conclusions as him. John doesn't remember them. Suddenly John pulled out his cell phone. It was boost mobile Piotr noticed.

"Dad you will not believe this, but i am right now standing in front of Colossus and Angel from the X-men, oh and iceman to. Where are you, you have my autograph book remember." John said in one breath. Piotr smiled, John seemed happy, he was ecstatic right now. Wait till the other's see.

"Oh really. Well i happen to be getting autograph's for you from other X-men, oh by the name of Wolverine, Shadowcat, Rogue, and you ready don't freak, Storm herself." Piotr heard the reply through the walkie talkie phone. He looked to John's face that was now beaming brightly.

"Oh my god, dad you are the best. Do you know that. I am so cooking you the best dinner ever when we get home. Are near.?" John asked excitedly looking around. Suddenly John was looking off in a direction that had the other's looking as well and they nearly keeled when they saw Scott Summers walking up to them smiling. They didn't have time to register being surprised though because John had dive bombed into Scott hugging him.

"I'm right here. I ran into them i the CD store looking for that Haylie Westenra album you wanted and Rogue was listening to Scars and i couldn't help but think of you and tell her about how you blew my ears out when you first heard it and wouldn't stop playing it on repeat. It was than Piotr spoke up.

"Wait did you just say Haylie Westenra. I love her music. My favorite's have to be Shanandoah, Pokarekare Ana, and Dark Waltz." Piotr said smiling. John looked over at Piotr and gasped.

"Uh oh, now you've done it. He loves Haylie Westenra, the only girl he would ever be with. He has dragged me to all of her concert's." Scott said smiling fondly.

"Oh don't act like that. If i remember correctly it was you who partnered with me to do the Dark Waltz. Do you know the step's Colossus." John asked. Piotr couldn't help but scoff.

"Oh please, im the Haylie Westenra pro." Piotr said. He than pulled out his ipod and set up his travel speaker's and played the song. "May i have this dance." he asked with a bow. John's face went a shade of red Piotr had ever seen before John nodded and they Waltzed to the song. When they where done they had made an audience and people clapped as they finished. John in a curtsy and Piotr in a gentleman's bow.

"It was nice meeting you guy's. you have my full support in what you do. Being a fellow mutant and all. Oh yea duh that's what i was going to say. I wanted to thank you. You guy's gave me the inspiration i needed to learn to control my power's and i am so happy cause at first i could only manipulate the fire but now i can create it. Thank you so much." he said. "Oh and i was an honor to meet you Storm, i mean truly. Nice to meet you all. But i have dinner to start cooking. I wanted to try a new recipe. And i hope my dad didn't harass you to much Mr. Wolverine, he is such a big fan of your's. he admires you a lot. Hmm how did you put it dad, oh yea 'with a body and attitude like that i swear if i saw him in real life I'd either die from fan boy overload or jump his hot ass.' and since your not dead i can only assume.." John said but stopped when Scott cuffed him upside the head.

"Very funny you little brat. You just wait till we get home. I'll show you what you can assume." Scott teased with a mock glare.

"Promises, promises daddy. Oh my god dad i just remembered i left Spaghetti on." John said and with that they tied to build a hasty retreat.

"Oh Logan, I'll give you a call later, sorry we gotta run so fast it was nice." Scott called back as John pulled Scott in his frenzy to check his pasta.

"There is no way that just happened. I hope im not dreaming." Piotr said. He looked around and saw everyone else's face and new they were thinking the same. Than he looked to Rogue who was leering at Wolverine.

"So you gave Scott your digit's huh." Rogue chuckled. "I cannot believe this. I think we should go back and tell the professor. I mean Scott want's to get in Logan's Pant's." Rogue laughed than.

"No he want's Logan in *his* pant's." Kitty chuckled before turning her gaze to Piotr. "And what was with that dance. You had him blushing like a virgin boy in a locker room full of hot sweaty half naked Jock's." she asked. Piotr smirked.

"Do you have to ask. Not only is John a Haylie Westenra fan and alive. He didn't even mention much about Bobby and Dancing with him was not only to test his skill, cause any self respectin Haylie Westenra fan know's the Waltz, i just had to twist that jagged knife that Bobby no doubt feel's. You guy's may have slightly forgiven him but i haven't and he know's it. I just had to do that to make him see that John has a new life ad doesn't even know's he exists even in his new life, which i say is a miracle by the man upstair's." Piotr said smugly, but it was Storm's voice that broke through his smug feeling's.

"Actually Piotr, the only reason John didn't really react to Bobby is because according to Scott, John is what one would call Bobby's personal fanboy. Nothing but poster's and video recorded tape's of Every mission that was ever filmed of Bobby by the media. Im pretty sure if Bobby would have talked to John he would have fainted. Which why Scott looked to be in a hurry here." Storm said. Piotr saw her frown and new she was thinking the same thing. Keep John away from Bobby. He looked over at Bobby who had a small smile on his face and was holding back tear's.

"We where invited to Dinner by Scott, mainly for John. His birthday is coming up and he wanted to do something special for him. According to Scott, John had a pretty hard life before Scott rescued him from a group of guy's in an alley. He may look happy but it according to Scott it took a lot of progress to get John to this point. Poor John is terrified of touch. That's why he was blushing so hard. He was terrified. You Haylie Westenra fan's must be really serious." Wolverine said gruffly.

"We are very serious. That's probably why he danced. If he didn't he would be seen as a fack, a disgrace to Haylie Westenra." Piotr said sadly. "So are we going to go have dinner with them." Piotr asked.

"I don't know about you but i am. Just cause they don't remember us don't mean i can't try to score a date with slim. Even better for actually. Almost like starting new." Logan said surprising everyone. "What, when i see a chance i take it. That this is one i am not going to let pass. And Bobby my advise. Use this as you second Chance." Logan said walking off. Everyone followed.

"I'll be watching you around him Bobby." Piotr said threateningly Rogue and Kitty nodding as well.

"You can watch all you want. I wont mess up this time." Bobby said. He hadn't spoken since being forced to go to the mall. Having been dragged out of his brooding which he did on his spare time.

END

* * *

A/N okay this is just one of the many new stories that have been bombarding me giving me writer's block. please review and tell me what you think. the story is pretty good. i might rewrite it after im done with the whole thing but i like it as it is right now. and yes there will be Haylie Westenra music in this fic. she is an amazing singer and i love her music. oh and i dont think Haylie Westenra fans act like that i put that there cause my friend is alway's making in fun of me abut istening to her and made that Joke. so no offense to any Haylie Westenra fans out there who might do that. anywho please review. if you do you get a cute little Pyro/Iceman Plushie. it's a rare plushie that has them hugging. it's adorwable.


End file.
